The Clones
Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen (more commonly known as "The Clones") are Nikki's co-workers at The Khaki Barn and her second-worst nightmares. Chrissy is the manager of the Khaki Barn, and to some extent the leader of the Clones. She's also the most intelligent (which is a stretch at best, as all three Clones are depicted as being not very smart). Despite all looking nearly identical, Chrissy has short darker blonde hair and blue eyes, while Kristen has long blonde hair with a blue headband and green eyes, and Kirsten has brown eyes, while her blonde hair is tied up in a ponytail with a blue-green hair elastic and brown eyes. Chrissy is eighteen years old, and therefore is two years older than Kristen and Kirsten. Chrissy is voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow, Kirsten is voiced by Stephanie Mills and Kristen is voiced by Lauren Lipson. Chrissy is the most distinguishable of the bunch, as she has shorter, darker hair and a more developed personality. She's also the most independent of the bunch but, despite being the manager and the leader of the group, is given the least screen time. Kristen and Kirsten, meanwhile, are nearly indistinguishable other than small variations in their look. This was remarked upon by Nikki in The Sushi Connection, when she confused the two. Kristen is the one most commonly seen greeting customers as they come in, however, which suggests that of the two she is better at customer relations. In "Over Exposed", Chrissy leaves the Khaki Barn and begins working at the Soft Rock Café, which she truly enjoys. Kirsten and Kristen begin looking up to Nikki, until Chrissy comes and wins them back. The Clones highly contrast with Nikki, as Nikki is individualistic and they are dependent (with the exception of Chrissy). The Clones are all intimidated by Nikki. Once, Chrissy attempted to brainwash Nikki into being more of a Clone, resulting in Nikki returning to her normal self after a glance in the mirror. Despite disliking Nikki’s attitude and personality, The Clones have (on two occasions) begged Nikki to take her job back. Despite disliking Nikki in many ways, The Clones really love Nikki because her lack of work ethic lets them have all the sales. The Clones have on occasion made a fool of Nikki. In one episode, when Nikki was trying to convince a customer not to buy a large afghan that looked ridiculous on her, The Clones rebuffed her by saying "Just look what she's wearing", making the customer think that Nikki dresses poorly. The customer then proceeded to buy the afghan. On another, they tricked her into letting them take a bad photograph of her to go all across Khaki Barn as their "Fashion Don't." Nikki responded by tricking The Clones into doing embarrassing things by claiming they are orders from head office. Trivia *Much like Katie and Sadie from Total Drama, The Clones are highly dependent on each other (though this may refer to Kirsten and Kristen, as Chrissy is more independent and they only look up to her as their role model). **Before this, she showed her brains in "Employee of the Month", coming up with a devious plan to make Nikki the perfect Khaki worker. *Chrissy has the same voice actor as Courtney from Total Drama. Kirsten has the same voice actor as Lindsay and Katie from Total Drama Island. Kristen has the same voice actor as Sadie from Total Drama Island and Kelly from Stoked. The fourth Clone, Ashley, who appeared briefly in "Welcome to the Darth Side", has the same voice actor as Sierra from Total Drama World Tour. *Kristen bears resemblance to Lindsay of Total Drama as they are not just blonde, but both also wear blue bandannas in their hair. *The Clones' character design is a possible nod to the Bimbettes of Disney's Beauty and the Beast; both trios of girls have blond hair and one Bimbette wears a red dress in comparison to the red shirts of The Clones. Chrissy's hairstyle is also similar to theirs. *Chrissy is secretly a member of Darth's Jedi Knights Club and the Poetic Geniuses Club (although the latter may not exist, as it was revealed by Nikki to be a setup). *They are frequently seen interacting with each other, Nikki and occasionally Caitlin and Jonesy, but they rarely ever interact with Jen, Jude or Wyatt. *When Jude and the other guys of the gang were making prank phone calls, Jude called the Khaki Barn, claiming to represent the Phone Company. He then went on to "warn" them that the company would be sending hot steam through the phone lines in order to clean them. None of The Clones questioned the absurdity of his claim; automatically believing him, and dutifully wrapping all of their phones in towels. *Another instance of The Clones' gullibility and cluelessness was when they chastised Nikki for eating the Halloween candy they put out for the customers. Nikki retaliates by telling them about a new diet where you "lose ten pounds by eating nothing but Halloween candy!" Kirsten and Kristen almost instantly began fighting over the bowl of candy Nikki had been sampling. *Chrissy's Total Drama counterpart is Courtney. They both share the same voice actress. *Despite Chrissy, Kristen, and Kirsten despising Nikki, they have a soft side for her when it comes to the way she works at the Khaki Barn. An example of this would be in the episode "Welcome to the Darth Side". *In "Employee of the Month", it is shown that the Khaki Barn contains a brainwashing machine. Not only that, but Kristen and Kirsten are when we see them identical in personality, devoted to the Khaki Barn, and quite possibly have each been the employee of the month. Given that the employee of the month is brainwashed to be completely devoted to the Khaki Barn and have no personality of their own, it is quite plausible that Kristen and Kirsten were not Clones before the series started, but at some point were both brainwashed and became the almost identical girls we see. **Continuing on this train of thought, Chrissy knows of the brainwashing machine and is willing to use it on Nikki. This means that she is in favor of, or at least not in opposition to, the Khaki Barn's ideal of de-individualization and conformity. It is unknown whether she goes along with it to further her own ends or whether she was a victim of the machine who retained some of her personality while becoming devoted to the Khaki Barn. Of course, given that she leaves for the Soft Rock Café in "Over Exposed", it's likely that she was able to break the spell of the machine but does go along with it for her own purposes. *In "A Ding from Down Under", it's implied that Kirsten may have a crush on Wyatt, because she mentions that she thinks he's cute. *While they may not seem smart, we know that Kristen actually is smart because she beat Nikki in the IQ test by 2 points, and Nikki is in the top 5 percentile as revealed in "J is For Genius". Gallery 25c45b0bd42e0275ce0cc970cf3408341232046587 full.gif The Clones shocked at Nikki.jpg|The Clones shocked at Nikki. GrabbedFrame48.jpg|The Clones bring Nikki's backpack. The Clones mad.jpg|The Clones angry at someone. The Clones in Look at Me dresses.jpg|The Clones in "Look at Me" dresses. Plotting.png|Chrissy making a plan. ClonesBlondeAgain.jpg CloneSlammedHand.jpg ClonesAwww.jpg The Clones dressed up as barbies.jpg ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters